


Burnin' through the hours like they're minutes

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [28]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Scott's more than exhausted.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi & Scott Hoying
Series: Miscellany [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916155
Kudos: 15





	Burnin' through the hours like they're minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an exhausted daze last night so that's fun. Also titles are hard.

Mitch looked up as someone tripped over the threshold to the living room and crashed face-down onto the couch. The blond wave was a disaster, as if rough fingers hand been dragged through it one too many times. “Hey, Scott.”

Scott groaned into the cushion but obligingly turned to blink up at Mitch with bleary eyes.

“You okay?”

“Tired.”

Mitch reached out to run a hand through the unruly strands, and Scott hummed in contentment, eyes falling shut again. 

“You ready for bed?”

Scott sighed in response, settling deeper into the couch.

Mitch smiled. “Nope, no sleeping here. Let’s get you to bed.”

Scott lay still for another moment, not sitting up until Mitch stood and held a hand out for him. He grabbed it and reluctantly let himself be pulled all the way up. 

“You go get settled in bed. I’ll get you some hot chocolate and bring it down for you.” 

Scott nodded slowly, moving toward the stairs in a daze. Mitch waited until he made it all the way down before going to heat up a mug of milk, just in case the exhausted boy fell down the stairs. He listened for the sounds of Scott puttering around his room for pyjamas while he stirred in the hot chocolate mix.

He threw in some mini marshmallows and carried the mug carefully down the stairs and into Scott’s room, grabbing a rilakkuma from his room on the way.

Scott was lying face-down in the middle of his bed, mimicking the position he’d been in just moments ago on the couch. Mitch rolled his eyes fondly, and set the mug down on Scott’s bedside table.

“C’mon, Scotty. You gotta get under the blankets.” He tugged on the quilt stuck under Scott’s chest. Scott let out a disgruntled huff, barely moving even when Mitch tugged on his shoulder. Mitch sighed silently, wrestling the blanket out from under Scott and forcing the stubborn boy into sitting against his headboard.

Scott blinked, seemingly a little more awake than before.

“Hot chocolate.” Mitch handed him the mug and silently watched Scott nurse the drink from his perch on the edge of the bed. When it seemed like Scott was done, he eased the mug out of his hands and replaced it with the stuffed animal. “Sleep time.”

Scott obediently settled down into bed, curling his long frame around the little bear. 

Mitch couldn’t stop the soft smile from appearing on his face: Scott was just too cute. He pressed a kiss onto Scott’s forehead to hide it. “Goodnight, buttercup.”

Scott smiled sleepily up at him, eyes already half-closed.

When Mitch reached the door, a soft voice stopped him. “Love you, Mitchy.”

“Love you loads, babe. Sleep well.” He took one last glance at the beautiful boy, and closed the door gently behind him.


End file.
